A communication network typically includes a core network and at least one access network. The core network is the central part of the communication network and serves as the backbone of the communication network. The core network typically includes high capacity switches and transmission equipment. Each access network serves as a point of contact with the communication network for users. Access networks connect subscribers with their service providers. A communication network may have multiple access networks, serving different sets of users, in communication with a single core network.
A communication network may deliver content to a user. Typically, a user device in an access network will create a request for a certain piece of content, and forward that request through the access network to the core network. A core services platform may be located within the core network. A core services platform is a device that performs a variety of services. For example, the core services platform may identify a location where the requested content is stored. Typically, this location is a content storage repository. The content storage repository may be located in the same access network as the user, in a different access network, or in the core network. The core services platform then may coordinate the retrieval of the requested content from the content storage repository, and may coordinate the delivery of the requested content back to the user device.